Hermione's Secrets
by Allen Sario
Summary: Severus X Hermione One-shot HET collection
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _This is for Nicole! Happy early 18__th__ birthday! So far what I planned in my head isn't quiet what she wanted XP_

Title: Hermione's Secret

Rating: T

Warning: man talk

Disclaimer: I want them but cant T.T

Beta: LuvDaAlchemist

Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter lingered outside of their potions classroom playfully shoving each other as they waited for the third member of their group to arrive.

"You can deny it all you want, Ron, but I saw you wanking as Malfoy bent over in front you," Harry said. He was unable to contain his laughter.

"I wasn't wanking to the git- I was rearranging myself!"

"Ugh," Hermione slammed the potions door open and closed it behind her. The sound startled the two boys.

"I don't need to know what you do with your man piece."

"Woah 'Mione, that time of the month?" Ron snickered.

Hermione sighed, "My menstrual cycle is not your concern." She walked away from them. Harry ran to Hermione's side and left a dumbfounded Weasly behind.

"Did something happen in there?"

"He gave me detention! Of all things! I'm one of his best students- he can't do this to me! I'm... he... UGH!" Harry slowed his walk to a stop, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hell's frozen over," he muttered.


	2. A Little Devil

Title: A Little Devil

Rating: T

Warning: Creature

Disclaimer: I want them but cant T.T

Beta:

Hermione tapped her quill on her desk as she watched Severus Snape stalk his classroom. Her potion simmered beside her and now she had nothing to do. Sighing the bushy haired girl looked around; Malfoy had finished as well and was chatting up pansy. Others worked around them with furious faces.

She smiled when she was struck with a glorious idea. Turning her back to her cauldron, she spied Severus watching her over Harry's head. Leaning back with a casual smile her cauldron tipped to the side, and back, the forward. She giggled a little when the contents of the cauldron spilled on the back of some nameless Slytherin "oops"

Snape was beside her in a matter of seconds. "Mrs. Granger 100 points from Gryffindor," he said as he spelled away the mess, "And detention. Tonight."

Hermione smirked and watched Severus walk away, "yes professor."

3

Hermione opened the door to the potions classroom "Lucy I'm home."

Severus entered from his store room sneering, his robes were off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. "Your muggle references will not excuse your attack on one of my students."

Hermione shivered when she saw his dark mark silently wishing she hadn't left her robes in the dorm. "I had to find some way to get time with you."

Grunting Severus held his arms open for the young woman. "You can always come to me." he said into her hair when she was settled into his arms.

"I've missed you" Hermione mumbled as Severus tilted her head up.

"And I you." Severus stole a kiss from her willing lips and backed her up against a desk (Potter's desk, LOL JKJK). Setting her on top it, he kissed her cheeks, chin, and nibbled her neck. "I can smell your blood, so sweet."

Hermione sighed and ran her hands up and down Severus's strong arms. "Have you fed recently?"

Severus sighed and breathed her scent, "a few days back."

"My dearest you need to feed" sighing she leaned away from her lover and unbuttoned her top and slipped it off giving the man a good view of her neck and womanly assets. "You can feast on me tonight."

Severus smirked as his fangs elongated nipping her lips lightly coaxing her blood to the surface he wound his arms around her and unsnapped her bra, "gladly."


	3. The Talk

_A/N: Happy Birthday Nicole!_

**Title: The Talk**

Her legs shook as she leaned against the chain link fence panting for breath. She was going to be late again. She removed her bag from her back and threw it over the fence with all her might. Wiping her hands on her jeans she quickly followed her possessions over the rusted steel. She leapt off the top of the seven foot fence landing on the dry fall grass. Wiping the sweat off her brow she grabbed her bag and resumed her trek through the forest.

The sun was sinking faster then she could run and she relied on her memory to get her home. She leapt over roots and freezing streams. She ducked under low branches and dogged and poisonous leaves. She sighed as she reached the leg of her journey. Prince Manor. She pulled her bushy hair back into a pony tail and squared her shoulders. She walked this path every day. She couldn't stop now.

The solid walls around the abandoned manor stretched over two miles each way. Leaving her with one option, go straight through. She pushed the iron gate open and closed it behind her. The path to the door was cracked and crumbling. Ravens nested in the clogged gargoyle fountains. They watched her as she skirted around them.

She looked up to the windows that over looked her All of them were shuttered but one. _He _was watching her again, he always watched her. She climbed the stairs to the massive front door and made her way in. the wood floors creaked under her feet, thousand year old dust tickled her nose. A door from the upper floors closed and she started to run.

She threw doors open before her, jumped over broken furniture, as she reached the last room, she slipped. She caught herself on the tattered table cloth that hid the back door. The kitchen was flooded again, it always was when he wanted to _talk_. She tore off the hangings and tried the door. He'd locked it tight tonight. The medieval lock rattled at her persistent pushing and tug but prevailed. She sighed and put her back to the door. There was nothing left but to hear him out now. She was going to be real late tonight.

XOXOXO

He watched her as she pushed open the iron gate to his land. He could smell her sweat an hour beforehand. She's been coming everyday for the last three summers. She always closed the gates and doors behind her, never took something that wasn't hers. A perfect woman in his eyes.

Her sweet vanilla scent filled his halls. And his feet followed her steps of their own accord. She wasn't escaping him tonight he made sure of it. The beast inside him roared with pleasure, She would he his tonight. Her scent led him to his kitchen where she stood against the back door, waiting for him her face flushed.

"You didn't have to lock me in." she said softly opening her arms for him.

He stalked across the room and pulled her to him, burying his face into her pale neck, "Have you reconsidered?"

"You could have met me at the door." She retorted, her hands crawling up her back.

"Hermione." He breathed taking in her vanilla body wash and lavender shampoo. His hands caressed her hip bones, "Let me love you." His claws ripped through her leather belt and her jeans slipped from her hips to her thighs. "I'll take care of you." He pressed his aching need against her and nibbled her jaw.

"Severus." She pushed away from him and looked into his endless black eyes. "I love going to Hogwarts. I'm not read to be a wife.'

"I'll hunt you down until you say yes." He said his gaze dipping from her eyes to her baby blue cotton panties. "No matter what."

She fixed her jeans and smiled her beautiful smile, "I'm counting on it." She slipped his wand from the holster on his wrist, repaired the damage to her belt, unlocked the door, and was gone again.


End file.
